


Benedict Android

by insectothopter (ollipop)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollipop/pseuds/insectothopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's dating profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict Android

  
**Dr. Richard, location code 98345D  
Capricorn, Age 38, 6’1**

_Things I love:_  
1) long walks on the beach at sunset  
2) smooth Jazz  
3) fishing  
4) noodles

 _Things that bug me:_  
1) lack of communication  
2) people who wear masks  
3) synthetics of any kind  
4) cats

_I am an old-fashioned guy, focused on my work, looking for someone I can trust._   
_You’re someone smart, soulful, with brown eyes, someone who will always follow my lead._   
_Tell me more about yourself. I want to connect._

+++

Dorian beamed at Kennex as the older cop glared into the display. “I made some adjustments based on your data. So, did I get you right, or what? I nailed it, man. I even got you a premium listing.”

Kennex scoffed. “Yeah. Right.” He shouldered Dorian out of the way, hunting for the “delete” key.

Behind him, Dorian chuckled softly. “You can’t adjust it from here. This is MY profile. We’re just viewing yours.”

“Your profile? What does a synthetic need with a dating profile?” Kennex stepped back from the viewer in apprehension.

The shadow that passed over Dorian’s face again was gone before Kennex could think too hard about it. When Dorian raised his eyes again, he favored Kennex with a serene grin. “Well, I took the liberty of connecting with you, and _then_ I took the liberty of responding via your profile. That was yesterday. Now that we’ve spent some time together I’m going to write you a review.” Dorian stretched his interlaced fingers out in front of himself with an audible _crackle_ that sounded uncomfortably close to human joints, and then he settled back in his chair with his arms folded before him, blue lights twinkling softly at his temple as he interfaced with the program. “Overwhelmingly positive, of course,” he added, voice full of mischief.

“I don’t wanna know,” Kennex muttered as he stalked off.

“That’s what I’m here for, man. To point out all of the things you don’t want to know.” Dorian gave him one more sunny smile before his expression faded back into the data stream.


End file.
